Dwarves of the Iron Hills
Dwarves of the Iron Hills The Dwarves of the Iron Hills are a subfaction of Durin's Folk inhabiting the Iron Hills region. Descended from the Longbeard Dwarves of Khazad-dum, the subfaction found its fortune in the wealth of iron and other minerals within the hills. Fond of their relative isolation and deep underground halls, the Iron Hills are ruled by King JenkinsKUC, who inherited the Throne with reluctance after Queen LlianB abdicated in his favor. West Peak, the capital of the Iron Hills, is known to regularly host tours of the capital for both potential recruits and curious friendly folk of other regions Lasting peace has made it's mark upon the Hills; the dwarves here claim numerous allies within the greater Dwarven Council, as well as bonds of brotherhood among the High Elven peoples and the Dunedain of the North. While the period of stability has conferred great wealth and prosperity to the dwarves, the echoes of war can still be heard in their halls as tensions rise due to border raids committed by the greedy men of Dale. Tales of great battles past remind all that the Iron Hills, while preferring peace, draw their axes when the time arrives. History The history of the Iron Hills is told to have started with when SpeedySC traveled from the Red Mountains to the Iron Hills to unify a small number of Dwarves living independently within the region. SpeedySC united the dwarves and became the first king of the Iron Hills with its capital at West Peak; the city was called Ang Thol. During the rule of SpeedySC several conflicts between the dwarves and haradrim (RookieNinjas was serpentlord at that time, later known as Karsham) occurred with several battles happening in both Kingdom's lands. The main siege of the war was at Poros with several dwarven lords present including High King SquatchThunder and King SpoangityBob. Gondorians also joined in battle. At some point SpeedySC moved the capital of Iron Hills to East Peak and the name Ang Thol was used for the new city. The new Ang Thol was noted for its enormous gate and entry hall. SpeedySC left the Iron Hills and Mathyas57 was appointed King by the Dwarven Council. Under Mathyas56 Iron Hills continued to grow from East Peak until an event called the Great Vanishing in which all of the builds in Iron Hills were wiped from Middle Earth. The hard work of the many dwarves had been undone in a terrible calamity. After this Mathyas57 vanished and Luigi27 became the third King. Under Luigi27 the capital of Iron Hills was restored to West Peak and called Gundaban. During the rule of Luigi27 a minor rebellion was dealt with. Luigi27 disappeared and once again Iron Hills was leaderless however from this emerged the greatest ruler the Iron Hills has ever known, Queen LilianB. Through LilianB's rule a Golden Age dawned. The Iron Hills range with hammer and chisel. New halls were carved, old halls expanded and made sturdy. Many new dwarves sprang from the ground and merchants traveled far and wide to do trade. Prosperity grew in the Iron Hills. Alas all good things cannot last. LlianB grew weary after all she had done and resigned after two of the greatest years the Iron Hills has ever seen. Rulers of the Iron Hills SpeedySC: First King of the Iron Hills Mathyas57: Second King of the Iron Hills Luigi27: Third King of the Iron Hills LlianB: The First Queen of the Iron Hills JenkinsKUC: '''The Fourth and Current King of Iron Hills '''Government The Iron Hills is a monarchy with a single Heir, and a court of Minor Lords and Thanes. * Jenkins (King and Lord of East Peak) * LlianB (Lord of West Peak, Queen Mother and advisor to the King) * Jerlag_01 (Steward of West Peak) * Maeluth (Minor Lord of Zaramakzigel-Thak, Loremaster, and Master of the Mines) * JackFlash29 (Captain of the Royal Guard, Master of the Forge) * Call363 (Master Quartermaster) While the reign of King Jenkins has just begun, life continues much the same as during the rule of the Old Queen reverently referred to as the "Queen Mother." King Jenkins has a large shadow to fill but many expect he is up to the task and look forward with confidence. There are many guilds that Dwarves can participate in for an increased sense of enjoyment and help to the Iron Hills. The list of guild titles include but are not limited to: Master of the Forge, Master Quartermaster, Master of the Mines, and Captain of the Royal Guards. The current guild titles held are: * Master of the Forge, a Grandmaster Smith who manages all other smiths. Supplies the armory, and sells equipment to Dwarrow and allies who may wish to buy some of the finest dwarven steel found in Middle Earth. * Master of the Mines, who feeds the great Iron Forges night and day and acquires wealth for the dûm. * Master Quartermaster, who oversees the supplies and inner-economy of the Iron Hills, can often be found in the Cellar of his tavern experimenting with a new brew. * Captain of the Royal Guard, who oversees security of the Kingdom Dwarves # ThrainStormfist # Venturellac # Feba_ # KallaMigRicardo # MilestoneMT # Grimel_Strongarm # Parsplat (Recruit) # Just_Chilllin (Recruit) # Dhrain_16 (Recruit) # Cobaras (Recruit) # IronFootKO (Recruit) # Buttered Biscuit(Recruit) # Dwalin (Recruit) # dster1999 (Recruit) Cities Iron Hills is home to two major cities, as well as several outposts and a multitude of civilian homes. For the sake of discretion, civilian homes will not be listed here. * West Peak, center of power and commerce, and the capital. * East Peak, the Eastern stronghold. * South Gate, military outpost on the Southern edge, leading into Dale and garrisoning troops in the occurrence of hostilities from the south. * Zaramakzigel-Thak, a mining colony nestled at the foot of the Misty Mountains near Fangorn Forest. Sends shipments of Mithril back to the Iron Hills. Category:Dwarves Category:Good Category:Faction